Rascal Flats said it Best
by eclaregurl
Summary: A few days after Toby and Happy's dinner date, Happy decides she must tell Toby thinks from her past. Unable to finish telling him he must read her revised lyrics before going to talk to her. Rated T for implied themes.


_**(A/N: Hi! I just love song fics! This story would take place after this week's episode: episode 19 Young Hearts Spark Fire. I really enjoyed the Tappyness! If the words are italicized they are bits of lyrics, bolder is what Happy wrote. I do not own Scorpion or God Blessed the Broken Road. Story is rated T for themes implied. Sorry its long, I didnt want to split it up! Enjoy!)**_

Everyone had left ten minutes ago. Happy was still working. The shrink wasn't ready to leave yet. He claimed it was because he just wanted to read a book, but he loved hearing background banging from Happy on the other side of the room. After a short time Toby was so sucked into his book he didn't realize Happy had stopped banging.

Happy looked over to Toby. She had enjoyed their dinner together a few days before. She had gone home afterwards and was unable to sleep until she wrote down things she felt he needed to know about her life. She went to the bottom compartment of her tool box and lifted out the paper. Now, was as good as a time as any. Breathing deeply she made her way over to his desk.

When Toby hadn't looked up from his book, Happy plucked it out of his hands and set it aside. "Toby, we need to talk."

"Four words that follow the name that no one in love wants to hear. What wrong? Was it the restaurant from the other night, because we can go somewhere else next time?" Toby asked her.

Happy gave him a small smile, "No dinner was great." She held the paper up, "Um, it's just… There are some things I need to tell you if there is going to an 'us.'"

Toby was sure he knew the kinds of things she wanted to tell him. Painful things from her past that left nasty scars. "Happy, you don't have to tell me any of those things."

Happy grunted, "Would you just shut up and listen?"

Toby held up his hands in surrender before gesturing to her to continue.

"Some things you may already know but they are still part of it. I, uh, think Rascal Flats said it best, so I kinda added and revised some of their lyrics," Happy began as she held the paper up to read. "**I was left at a hospital **_**many years ago, hoping I would find **_**someone to love me **_**along the broken road**_**. **_**But I got**_** hurt a **_**time or two**_**. **_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through. **_**The first person I met outside of the hospital was Miss Timmons, my social worker. She talked to me a bit, I had nothing to say to her after all my father had just left me and I didn't understand what I did to make him do that.**"

Happy's voice got lower; it almost squeaked. Toby could see the tears forming in her eyes and how she began to clench the sides of the paper. Happy tried to hold the tears back and whispered, "I can't." She dropped the paper on his desk and ran upstairs. Toby began to follow her, "Happy, wait!" He heard her yell, "No!" followed by a squeak of springs from the couch.

Toby sighed sitting back down, what was he going to do? She didn't want him to follow her, but he knew this hurt her, bringing back painful memories that didn't scar like she thought. He looked at his desk. "She left it," he breathed. Quickly he scanned the page to find the place she stopped and began to read.

'**I had no idea**_** every long lost dream**_** would **_**lead me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**_, _**pointing me on my way into your arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. **_**My first foster home was short lived I would begin tinkering with simple things like a toaster. I was still just a toddler and it freaked my foster parents out so they sent me back. The next one wasn't much better though it stared okay. My foster father's car broke down a lot so I would sit and watch him every day for a week try and fail to fix the car. One day I had picked up the tools and fixed it perfectly, that was when it all went wrong. He saw me with his tools and flipped out, it was the first of many beatings.'**

Toby slowly traced the tear stain that punctuated that sentence, "Oh, Hap…"

'**He would get drunk, cuss me out, hit me, he would say, "Stupid baby! Think you're better than me? You're not!" He told his wife he caught me breaking the car and had to have a friend fix it. The last thing I remembered of them was both beating me. I woke up in the hospital a week later, my left foot fractured and my wrist sprained, I had a concussion, and black and blue marks covering my body. Miss Timmons was next to me. When I asked she said the neighbors heard my screams and my foster parents' yells and called the cops. Miss Timmons said she never left me.**

**Eight foster homes and all sorts of abuse and starvation later, I was seven and in the fourth grade. Miss Timmons took me to a house that contained a couple that would be my new foster parents. Abigail and Josh confused me. After so much pain foster families put me though, this couple seemed to actually care. Soon they encouraged my mechanical ability. They would let me fix things around the house, even the furnace once. Abigail was the first, a few months into my stay with them, to tell me, "Goodnight, sweetie, I love you." She had kissed my forehead when she tucked me in. I was in such shock, I hadn't responded until she was almost out the door, "You do? Why?" She was immediately back by my bedside. "Happy, you are a brilliant wonderful talented little girl. Who wouldn't love you?" She cried when I told her everyone I stayed with since my dad left me. After that Josh and Abigail never missed a chance to tell me they loved me. On my birthday they handed me card and a gift that contained my first tool set (I still use it). Inside the card they had written, "We couldn't wrap this gift, because it isn't physical. We want to give you our last name, a permanent room in this house and in our hearts. We want to give you us. We want to adopt you." Of course I was overwhelmed but said yes a million times yes. I loved them, and they loved me. A few months later, I had been with them for a total of six months. They said by the time the next six months passed my adoption should be finalized. They also told me that by the time I become officially theirs, I would be a big sister.'**

Toby paused reading and whispered to himself, "Oh, no, don't tell me the baby came and they sent her back. Oh, something definitely happened or she would've grown up with these wonderful people."

'**A few months until my little brother was to be born and I would no longer be a foster child, my whole world changed. My parents would take me to school then after school I would get on the bus and go to their friends' auto repair shop and help out for about an hour. One day my past was thrown in my face. A customer recognized me and didn't even let me get inside. He hadn't seen me in almost five years but he still hated me. The bus was gone when he grabbed me and threw me against the wall, "No stupid baby is going near my car again!" He began hitting me much like he did before and I screamed for help. Finally the mechanic came out and got him off me and chained him to a pole and called 911. He had ice for my busted lip and just calmed me. Shortly after calling 911, he called my parents. I never saw them again because on their way to me a semi-truck ran a red light and killed them instantly. I had gone from girl who would have parents and a sibling to foster child again all because my past caught up with me.'**

Toby sighed tears stinging his own eyes. Happy's childhood was much worse than she shared. Gosh, he loved this woman for her strength, her charm (though to some her personality could be off putting), everything that was her, and she was created that way because of her childhood. He could still hear her sobs. He had to finish reading in order to comfort her correctly. Bringing the paper back up he began to read again.

'**My next few years were bounced between more foster homes. I was twelve when I met the Charleston's. The parents fought constantly and even let their own three kids suffer from hunger and beatings not just me. The man he would watch me. That worried me but I decided to take care of myself and the kids ranging in age from 6 months to six years, because the parents didn't care. Every month something new happened: first he would watch me. The next month he would watch me while I tried to sleep as he stood in the corner of the closed door. Following that he would sit on my bed and watch. Soon he would push himself to lie next to me and pin me to the bed. One night after dinner as I did the dishes he came up behind me and placed one hand on my stomach and one on my hip he had pulled me to him and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "We are changing things up tonight. I will see you in ten." I shivered as he left, no way. Quickly I ran to my room grabbed my things, I used my tools to get out the window and ran and never looked back. Eventually I came across a payphone and called Miss Timmons. She picked me up and I told her about the kids and what happened. When the man heard the true accusations again him he lied said I had hit him with my wrench and tried to hurt the other kids. No proof was brought for either case some was not arrested but to be on the safe side I was taken from his care and so were his kids. **

**I was thirteen and Miss Timmons took me to a military family next. There was a smart little boy there. He got bullied a lot so I fought for him. After a year of getting in fights his parents sent me away. **

**My next foster home wasn't perfect but I had built my walls enough. I may have been neglected but I did well for myself. The family had many foster kids. I was there a month when this little girl was dropped there. She was almost five. When she wasn't sleeping, she would sit at the window and watch cars. One day I sat next to her. The next day we began to talk. I learned she was waiting like me for a special car. Hers would contain her mother she never met. Every day we would talk some and play checkers. Before long it was nearly Christmas, my foster parents sent me away just like always happened to me. The girl cried, she really didn't want me to leave. I told her that one day we may meet again. **

**I spent the next year and a half bouncing between more foster homes. I finally graduated, and with a job working on cars I was able to get enough money to get into college. Because I was only fifteen when I went to college, I still had to stay with foster families who could care less if I was there. **

**When I met the Scorpion team you just annoyed me but Collins always rubbed me the wrong way. I know I could've handed myself against him. But I was grateful you returned that day a month after I joined you guys. Collins reminded me so much of my foster father who would just watch me. That night he was especially close to me. I know I could've cracked his nose or something but I froze when he held me like my foster father all those year ago. When you walked in and saw my fear, you ended up cracking his nose for me. Thank you for being there for me then and a few months ago when you, as Walter put it, defended my honor.**

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it to you, but you just smile and take my hand**_**. You may not **_**understand**_** but you are in love with me anyway. You are the very best friend I have ever had. It may take me a little while but never stop trying. I love out little cyclone but every time something good happens something very bad drags me back down.'**

After reading it Toby followed her upstairs she was still crying, uncovering what she thought were scars. "Hap," he sighed when he saw her curled up one the edge of the couch. She was practically wrapped around the arm rest. He sat next to her not leaving a centimeter between them. He rested a hand on her back before beginning small circles. Happy quickly turned to him burrowing her face in his chest as his arms wrapped around her. Instead of being wrapped around the arm rest she was now fully in his embrace; for the first time she actually felt safe. He placed a light kiss on her head before he spoke, "Happy, no one should have to endure any of those things and certainly not them all. But you got through it, and you're stronger for it. I'm here for you."

Sobs came from her, "Promise, you will always be here. Promise, you will never hurt me. Promise me, you will never leave me."

"I promise, I will always be here for you. I swear, I will never ever hurt you. And, Happy, I swear, I promise, I will never leave you," Toby promised.

Her sobs grew and she held to him tighter with each promise.

He placed another kiss in her hair. Toby whispered in her hair, "You don't have to say it back, but I love you, Hap."

Slowly her sobs quieted and Happy fell into a fitful sleep. Toby was almost afraid to move or breathe even, for fear that even if he just went to get a drink just a few steps away, she would wake and run off because she would still be upset. Not to mention she might shut down again, and he may lose her forever. No the only solution was for them to stay here on this couch and wake the next morning together. That would reassure her that he would indeed never leave her. Carefully he leaned over and grabbed the blanket that was thrown haphazardly almost out of reach. Placing it over them, Toby then reached for the remote. He turned the sound down so Happy would still sleep. He flipped through the channels and found Nickelodeon. Toby looked at his watch and spoke to himself, "Yep, 'All That' will be on soon. Good stress reliever for college." After a few episodes Toby eventually fell asleep.

The next morning was Saturday, and that meant no one would come in till 10 a. m., if at all.

By morning, Toby and Happy had shifted some. Sometime in the night they both made themselves more comfortable and lost their shoes, as well as their jackets. They were also closer to the middle of the couch. Happy's feet were on the arm rest as she slept on her stomach. Her left arm around Toby's torso. She was also under his arm, her head on his side. Toby however had sunk down some his right leg stretched out on the couch. His left arm was holding Happy close; his hand held her side. His other arm rested on top of hers; his hand on her shoulder. His head was back and as he snored his hat was no longer on his head but the couch back leaning against the wall.

It was nearly nine when Happy awoke. At first she began to panic, where was she? Who was she sleeping on? Then it dawned on her, WHAT HAD SHE TOLD TOBY?! Her heart raced. How did she have the guts to tell him any of that? Slowly she remembered it all: she couldn't tell him and she ran, he read it followed her and held her. Wait, he promised, he promised to never hurt her, leave her, and that he would always be there for her. He really had made her those promises. She glanced up. Toby Curtis: that was who she was sleeping on. He kept his promise. Maybe just maybe someday soon she could fully trust him.

Happy began to sit up some, letting his arms pull her close to him. Smiling, she reached up and ran her hand along his stubble. Smiling also, Toby sighed as he began to wake up. He reached up and held her hand to his face. Looking at her, he spoke softly, "Morning."

Happy knew there was more to the song than what she included she smiled every word rang true now. "_Every long lost dream led me to where you are, and others who broke my heart they were like northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know it's true that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._ _And now I'm home in _the shrink's_ arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you,"_ Happy whispered. She leaned in capturing his lips with her own in a soft kiss, "I'm home." She smiled at him, before looking down and back into his eyes. Toby had never seen her so vulnerable, night before excepted. Happy took a deep breath and spoke, "Doc… I-I love you, too."

Toby grinned and pulled her to him in the warmest hug he could give her. He placed a kiss on her forehead, "It's perfect. You are Happy. And because I have Happy, I am very happy!"

Happy normally would hate jokes like that but at this one she chuckled, "Never change, Doc."

He ran his hand along her arm until he found her hand and held it up and kissed it, "You either, Hap."

_**(A/N: So what did you think? Let me know!)**_


End file.
